Sibling Rivalry
by inu-demongirl 09
Summary: inuyasha, kagoma,sango, and miroku's kids pups come from the near furture to help defeat narku. 1st fic.
1. The Begining

The Beginning  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
It starts out 4 kids walking down an old dirt road in Japan  
  
"Koin can we stop? "A girl around 12 wearing denim jeans and a shirt that said KEEP STARING I MIGHT DO A TRICK her combed black with silver streaks hair flowing neatly around her dog ears on her top of her head, and gray- blue eyes pleading.  
  
" Why in world would we stop, Inutasha? " a 12 year old boy with pure silver hair falling natural, his ears twitching on top of his head trying to hear everything, while his amber eyes looking at his twin sister with great annoyance. (Looked like a little Inuyasha right down to the clothes.)  
  
"Why did you wear that?" he asked looking at his sister. "I thought you knew we were going to come here!"  
  
"Of course I knew. I was the one who thought of it and I did figure out how to make the well go back 13 years instead of 500 you know!" "Right Mirgo!" Inutasha asked proudly grinning to her friend walking beside them.  
  
"Yeah, but I did a lot to! We all did!" a girl also 12 looked like Sango had on a pink with a touch of purple demon slayer outfit on, a boomerang swung around her back, but had eyes of Miroku, protested.  
  
"Well maybe, I guess, you could say that!" said Inutasha While looking at the full moon they were walking under.  
  
15 minutes later  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey Koinuta can you sense them?" a boy 12 carrying, a gold staff, purple rob on, looked like Miroku, but had Sango's eyes asked.  
  
"Don't call me that! " exclaimed Koin. "Only Dad does!" "Well before he died," he announced sad but proudly.  
  
"I can if I want to Kooiiinnnuuuttaa! Little Miroku said stuttering to make sure to make Koin mad. "Because I'm 30 minutes older than Mirgo, 45 minutes older then you, Koin, and I'm 1 hour older than your baby sister!" announced Little Miroku pointing to each one of them as he said their name.  
  
I'm so tired of being called a baby!" screamed Inutasha while grabbing Mirgo's arm. "Were going to the hot springs.Follows Us And Die!" she exclaimed  
  
"But its night! " shouted Koin running toward the girls.  
  
Inutasha shout him a glare that would even made Sesshomaru look like a happy and joyful when he glared.  
  
"Umm.take your time we'll be right here waiting." Koin announced walking backwards.  
  
"Why did you give up that easy? Asked Little Miroku whom had been looking at the surroundings, but listening to there speaking.  
  
"That! "Whispered Koin pointing to Inutasha." "What? Miroku asked looking at her."Ahhh! Take your time, take your time!" He exclaimed falling down from the glare.  
  
This all happened in 3 minutes. ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Thank you! Inutasha exclaimed running to the hot spring before her brother could change his mind. " Don't I get a say?" Mirgo asked who was being dragged against her will by her arm. 


	2. Hot Springs

Hot Springs  
  
A/n: don't own Inuyasha or co. but I soon will! (Laughs evilly) ha ha ha "hack hack" ha ha! Sneeze! Stupid cold! "Hack hack" as soon as I'm better!!!!!! Sneeze. This is a re-post. So thanks for reviewing. ;] ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So how come you got so mad at little Miroku, Inutasha?" Mirgo asked relaxing in the hot spring.  
  
"I don't know.. I'm as old as they are but they treat me like I'm 3" Inutasha said her eyes closed tempting to fall asleep in the warm water at night.  
  
"I mean I'm the great hanyou Inuyasha and the miko Kagome's daughter.but they think that I'm nothing compared to them," she continued.  
  
"That's why you made us come here, so that my dad will have both arms and, so your brother and sister want have to take care of you, your parents can?" "So you want be classified as the baby?" Mirgo asked as she washed her hair.  
"Yeah, I guess." Inutasha announced with her eyes now focused on the waterfall.  
  
"If you asked me, you're always going to be the baby, because you were born last." Mirgo announced smiling evily.  
  
"Shut up!" Exclaimed Inutasha splashing Mirgo. "You're gonna regret that!" screamed Mirgo splashing Inuma with more force.  
  
"Ah what's a human gonna do?" Inutasha asked splashing water everywhere.  
  
"More than a baby can!" exclaimed Mirgo diving and doddering the water, while making her own.  
  
"Don't ever say that again!" screamed Inutasha. She stopped in mid attack looking at a bush.  
  
"Mirgo quietly get out and get dressed someone's coming," whispered Inutasha as she did what she said.  
  
"Is it Narku?" Mirgo asked in an almost silent voice so only Inutasha could hear it why taking off her wet bathing suit.  
  
"No its," Inutasha announced now both girls fully dressed with their bathing suits in their bags that had been around their backs not too long ago.  
  
"Who Inutasha?" Mirgo asked getting ready to throw her hiraikotsu. Inutasha said nothing but just pointed to a clearing in the bushes and trees. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Admit it Sango, you like Miroku don't you!" Kagoma asked as she got into the spring.  
  
"Hey, great idea to sneak out when Miroku and Inuyasha fell asleep!" Sango exclaimed turning red trying to change the subject.  
  
"Don't change the subject, Sango!" Shouted Kagoma watching her friend beside turning redder.  
  
"Well at least I like a human!" protested Sango.  
  
"What's that mean?" Kagoma asked if possible going redder then Sango.  
  
"So you do!" exclaimed Sango as she dried herself off.  
  
"I didn't say that!" Kagoma announced spraying perfume on her now cloth body.  
  
"Inutasha don't sneeze!" Mirgo announced as she saw Kagoma spray perfume while her and her friend watched from behind their bush.  
  
"I I I AACCHH want! Inutasha said as she smiled angel like to Mirgo.  
  
"No use in hiding now, they know were here." Mirgo said as she looked at her friend with annoyance  
  
"Who's there?" Sango exclaimed getting ready to throw her weapon. "Show your self or I'll." she continued.  
  
"Or you'll what?" Inutasha asked coming from out behind the bush.  
  
"What my stupid friend means to say please don't spray any more of that, K?" explained Mirgo getting in front of Inutasha while giving a warm smile.  
  
"Sure, sorry for threatening you." Sango said giving her own warm smile." No worries we both have older twin siblings," Mirgo continued," "And they threaten us a lot and sometimes we forget who we are talking to, or in this case being threatened." She announced laughing.  
  
"What are your names?" asked Kagome looking at the both of them.  
  
"My name is the Great Hanyou Inutasha, and she's Mirgo" Inutasha announced proudly when she said her name, but just pointed to Mirgo when she said hers.  
  
"I'm Kagoma and this is Sango," Kagoma explained. "Hey I love your clothes," she announced, "where'd you get them?"  
  
"Uh, uh, umm" was all Inutasha could say until her dog ears began to twitch.  
  
"Excuse me for one sec." Inutasha announced too everyone.  
  
"Koinuta way are you here?" Inutasha asked enraged.  
  
"Ah sis how did you we're here? Koin asked while walking to his sister.  
  
"Don't talk to me!" screamed Inutasha. "I can't even trust you!"  
  
"Hmmm. if Koin is here then." Mirgo thought to herself. "Come here right now, Little Miroku!"  
  
"Oh man," Little Miroku said to himself.  
  
"Ah my dear sister what do you want?" He asked looking innocent. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Did she just say Little Miroku?" Sango whispered to Kagoma while watching the fights. "Yeah, I think she did." replied Kagoma.  
  
"Excuse me, but do you happen to have a monk for a friend, there is one near by," Little Miroku asked bowing down.  
  
"Miroku!" exclaimed Sango. "Hey don't forget the other presence," Announced Koin while laughing.  
  
"Feh!" exclaimed Inuyasha jumping down from his branch preparing himself for the up coming sit.  
  
"Koinuyasha why in the stars are you here?" Inutasha asked with fireballs gleaming in her eyes." Answer me!"  
  
"She most be really mad, she used my full name," Koin thought to himself. "Um, umm, see yeah!" he exclaimed trying to get away.  
  
"Inuyasha explain to me why you are here?" Kagoma asked putting her hands on hips.  
  
"Why should I answer you?" Inuyasha exclaimed putting his hands in his sleeves. "OHHH!" screamed Kagoma.  
  
"Sit, sit, sit, sit" 2 large craters lay side beside each other. This all happen at the same time.  
  
"Now you just lay down awhile," Announced Kagoma.  
  
"What did I do?" Inutasha asked getting up dusting herself off.  
  
"Ha Ha, Inutasha got layed down, Ha Ha!" exclaimed Koin recovering from his sits.  
  
"Sit," Inutasha, said calmly tilting her nose in the air.  
  
"What is wrong with you, why did you do that?" asked Koin rubbing his now red head from falling from the tree branch he was on.  
  
"Felt like it!" announced Inutasha smiling proudly.  
  
"She's even worse then me," Inuyasha thought to himself.  
  
"Inutasha dear how old are you?" Kagoma asked.  
  
"12!"Announced Koinuta and Inutasha at the same time.  
  
"Let me see your necklace," she asked."  
  
Who made it?" she continued looking at the designs.  
  
"Granny Ka.I mean a friend of my mothers." Annoused Inutasha being hit in the stomach by Koin so not to say something to lead them in the discovering whom they really is. Where Sango, Mirgo, Miroku, Little Miroku when the other guys are fighting. ------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Little Miroku how could you?" Mirgo asked tears threatening to fall," "I can't even trust you!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Oh like you wouldn't come and spy on me!" asked Little Miroku about to fight his sister.  
  
"Like no!" screamed Mirgo.  
  
"We'll do it the way regular way to settle it, shall we sis?" asked Little Miroku going to a defense stance.  
  
"Oh yeh!" exclaimed Mirgo throwing her boomerang.  
  
"Bad move!" shouted Little Miroku jumping over his sister's weapon, grabbing his staff and pulling out a hidden sword.  
  
"Ah! Mirgo screamed doddering backwards starting to bleed from her newly scratched cheek. "When did you put that in your staff?" she asked grinning.  
  
"Dad says to always keep a secret from your opponent, even it is your own sister." Explained Little Miroku proudly.  
  
"Well you win, first person to bleed is the one who loses, right?" Mirgo announced sadly.  
  
"Yep I always win!" Little Miroku shouted with happiness.  
  
"If you only knew I was only using 1% of my true power, bro." Mirgo said to herself  
  
. "Don't worry your little head off, I'm going to win next time!" said Mirgo putting her fist up playfully as a sign friendship ______________________________________________  
  
"There twins, enemy's, and friends all in one, Miroku, that's a tough bond to brake." Said Sango who had been watching from a distances.  
  
"Miroku were are you?" she asked. "Tck Tck."  
  
"You leach!" exclaimed Sango picking up her boomerang and hitting Miroku over the head. Baaam! Miroku was instantly 4 feet under.  
  
"What was that?" Little Miroku asked turning his back on Mirgo. Baam!  
  
"8th rule of training, never turn your back on your enemy!" Shouted Mirgo laughing.  
  
"Now both Mirokus were in the ground with eyes swirling amine style.  
  
This all happened when Kagoma and Inutasha were fighting their fights. Its now around 12:00am.  
  
(A/n)  
  
Koin's name is really Koinuyasha but Kagoma calls him Koin [when she was alive]{his brother tells him about when his parents were living], his friends and dad call him Koinuta [that's way he doesn't like anyone else calling him that it was Inuyasha who gave him the nick name a week before he died.] It's only like a farther/son name, well now a brother/brother thing there's more info in the next chapter, about how they died! 


	3. Talking

A/n don't own Inuyasha or co. but I do own their kids, and the plot!  
  
Talking  
  
"So Little Miroku and Koin are JR's?" Sango asked patting Karra whom had been at the village with Shippo who is staying there because he had got a rash from some poison leaves.  
  
"Yes, but Koin I think he's actually named after his father's farther, I don't really no, we don't talk much on the subject." "You can see who they really take after, can't you." Mirgo announced leaning her back on a tree slowly closing her eyes.  
  
"Now that I think about it, they do act a lot like Miroku and Inuyasha, they look like them too, who are their parents, Mirgo?" Sango asked trying to figure out the problem. An answer was not heard.  
  
"Mirgo?" she called. Not an answer. She went over to her.  
  
"Sleep well," she said putting a blanket around Mirgo. She then got a blanket herself and fell a sleep with a smile At the other side of the camp around 1:30 am ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Do you feel that evil presence?" Inutasha asked from her tree branch she sat on. "Inutasha I thought I was the only one was awake," said Kagoma looking up at the tree.  
  
"I don't fell any, except the people who are here, and their not that evil," she continued." Maybe your right," whispered Inutasha but having a worried look in her eyes.  
  
"Why don't you come down here?" Kagoma asked lifting up the blanket she was in for Inutasha. "I bit your lonely up there."  
  
She said nothing just came and sat down beside her.  
  
"I also fell a lot of jewel shards," announced Inutasha .  
  
"You can sense the shards?" whispered Kagoma curiously.  
  
"Good night Inutasha." Kagoma said as she looked over at Inutasha. "Sleep well," she continued brushing Inuyasha hair off her face, and covering her in the blanket she was in.  
  
"Something is not right." Was the last thought that went through her mind before sleep carried her off.  
  
At the boys camp same time when Sango and Mirgo were talking.  
  
"So you are a monk in training?" Miroku asked. "Yep, I'm extremely strong, when you saw me and my twin sister, Mirgo. I was only using 5% of my strength!" Little Miroku announced proudly.  
  
"You're a twin?" asked Miroku wide eyed.  
  
"Yes haven't you noticed our similarities?" Little Miroku asked with annoyance, laying his staff on his indian style, while propping himself on a tree.  
  
"Well I was busy with something else when you and your sister were fighting," Miroku said doing the same as Little Miroku.  
  
"Yeah like groping my efff," Little Miroku said but before he could finish Koin jumped from his tree and covered Little Miroku's mouth.  
  
'Dumb ass don't blow our cover!" whispered Koin only wanting Little Miroku to hear.  
  
"You were saying, Miroku tried to pursued him to continue.  
  
"I don't even know your name and I'm talking about your heritage!" announced Miroku looking in the eyes of his son. (He doesn't know yet.)  
  
"Well put a little in front of your name, and there you have it!" exclaimed little Miroku proudly watching Koin go back in the tree he and Inuyasha shared.  
  
"Little Miroku is it?" asked Miroku, "Well it's good to meet another Miroku!" he continued shacking Little Miroku's hand.  
  
"I guess we should go to sleep, I have a felling that we're going to have a rough day tomorrow. Announced Little Miroku closing his eyes smiling as he drifted off to sleep. "Good night Miroku," Miroku said laughing to himself going to sleep immediately.  
  
Continued with Inuyasha and Koin right after he jumped back from the talk with Little Miroku around the time Kagoma and Inutasha were talking.  
  
"What do you mean blow your cover?" Inuyasha asked looking at Koin as he jumped to a branch lower then his.  
  
"Why do you say that? Asked Koin looking innocent as can be. "Don't play that game here, pup, respect me or your on your own!"  
  
"I'm not a pup I'm 12!"Exclamied Koin with pride, "I can survive with out you!"  
  
"Well I'm older than you, so to me, you're only a pitiful pup!" announced Inuyasha sticking his tongue out at him.  
  
"Do you even know my name?" Koin asked with sadness glowing in his amber eyes.  
  
"You weakling!" exclaimed Inuyasha, "I was half your age when I was left an orphan, and I never cried!"  
  
"I am an orphan!" shouted Koin with anger and sorrow.  
  
"You're never going to do anything worthful in your life, if your acting like you are now," he said putting his hands in his sleeves. "And you have family!"  
  
"You want me to become emotionless?" Koin asked in a smart-ass way. "You're asking me to become your brother, Shesshomaru."  
  
"Never compare me to him!" shouted Inuyasha. "Then don't ask me to become him!" exclaimed Koin.  
  
"You're alright kid, sticking up for what you believe in, if your weren't 12 I would say you and your sister were my kids." Announced Inuyasha smiling proudly.  
  
"What's your name then?" he asked.  
  
"It's Koinuyasha but my dad calls me Koinuta, well when he was alive, I don't want anyone else calling me that, because its like a special bond we have, you know?" he announced smiling.  
  
"My grandfather's name was Koinuyasha, were did your dad come up with that?" Inuyasha asked in a serious tone but more curious.  
  
"He said it belonged to a great warrior, and if it wasn't for him he would not be able to give me the name, cause he would still be fighting with his claws, and could not have kept my mom safe when they were fighting his worst enemy," Koin said has he watched to see the reaction on Inuyasha's face.  
  
"Feh, someone would have to be strong, to carry out the old lord of the western land's name!" shouted Inuyasha. "A lot of people wanted to see that name fall,"  
"You mean he was the Lord Of The Western Land!" asked Koin with disbelief.  
  
"Back then we, I mean me, my farther, my grandfather, my mother, my brother, and his mother, lived in the biggest casual in the whole land." Inuyasha announced remembering.  
  
"It was the day before my father's and my grandfathers last, my farther said that one day that me and Shesshomaru would rule the land as brothers not as a demon and his hanyou half brother." He continued proudly.  
  
"The last thing I can remember our grandfather telling me that if I ever needed help, or afraid, I could always count on my brother to be there at my side and no matter what to always remember he will always be with me." Inuyasha said while closing his golden eyes.  
  
"You never told my older brother and sister this before," announced Koin felling sorry.  
  
"Of course I never told you this, I don't know them, and I don't even know you!" shouted Inuyasha.  
  
"Tell me you're not what I'm thinking!"  
  
"What are you thinking?" Koin asked. "That you are my son?" Inuyasha continued.  
  
"It depends if you want a son with the name of your grandfather's?" questioned Koin looking like a saint the way he smiled.  
  
"It's true isn't it," announced Inuyasha wide eyed, "Every thing makes perfect senses now."  
  
"The sits, the looks, the attitude, your sister..." Inuyasha said, but 2 things finally snapped in his little mind.  
  
"How did I die?" he asked.  
  
"I don't realy remember, I was only a 1¾ year old, and if wasn't for my older brother, me and my sister would be dead, right now.  
  
"He never talks about it because it reminds him of our older sister, but his younger sister, because he was 4 when he watched his parents get slathered, while trying to remove us from danger." Koin announced very sadly, a small tear rolling down from his amber eyes, falling to the branch they were sitting on, trying to hide his saddens so his farther would think he was a strong warrior, like himself.  
  
"My sister, Sekin, was also 4 at the time but her miko powers were stronger than my mother's and my father's powers put together at the time." Koin said thinking of the memories his brother had told him of his sister when Inutasha was younger.  
  
"My brother is strong, but she is 100% better than him, Inutasha might one day can compare to her, but she's got a long way to go,"  
  
"Hey don't worry bout it I'll protect you and your sister, you know I was wrong about you your not a pitiful pup, your just a young kid who is trying to become a warrior, so he can take revenge for his father's and mother's death." Inuyasha said in a fathering tone while lifting Koin's head wiping the tears off.  
  
"Can you tell me who your mother is?" he asked.  
  
"Think of Inutasha, who does she look and act like, and it's not the rotting corpse." Koin said with annoyance.  
  
"It's Kagoma?" asked Inuyasha excited.  
  
"You didn't hear it from me!" shouted Koin thinking what his sister would do if he, after trying not to let them blow the secret, he blew it himself.  
  
"So if you are who you say you are, then why are you here?" asked Inuyasha looking straight into Koin's pure, childlike, eyes now that were filled with joy, and was being given a fangy smile.  
  
"Well, we are going to help you fight Narku!" Announced Koin proudly.  
  
"Me and Inutasha think it was him who destroyed our family's life, when you, Aunt Sango, and Uncle Miroku were fighting, my mother enclosed him in a little ball, he can't move, or even blink for the matter."  
  
But he is still alive he probably found away to get out!" he continued his amber eyes filling with great anger, turning them blood red.  
  
"Hey calm it down, no full demon, till you're old enough to contain it, I don't want to S you!" Inuyasha said in a warning tone."  
  
"Why would you want to fight Narku?" he asked.  
  
"And you're just a young pup!" exclaimed Inuyasha with a spice of anger in his voice.  
  
"You are not....  
  
"Forget it you are my son, and if you and your sister are anything like me or Kagoma your going to fight anyway you can, Right?"  
  
"Right!" answered Koin smiling.  
  
"Goodnight dad!" Koin said happily.  
  
"Don't that sound so weird to you?" He asked with much laughter in his voice.  
  
"It's going to be a great day tomorrow!"  
  
"Just don't tell Inutasha what we talked about, she would sit me till I'd be nothing!" Koin said.  
  
"Don't worry, Koinuta, I want!" Inuyasha said while laughing through a huge grin. "Night"  
  
"1 more thing why did you and uncle Shesshomaru become enemies?" Koin asked.  
  
"He thinks it's because of me our farther died." Announced Inuyasha.  
  
"Why?" Koin asked in a childlike way.  
  
"When your older kid," Inuyasha whispered making himself comfortable on the tree branch.  
  
"Oh K, if you say so, Koin said then closed his eyes to a long slumber that had been waiting sense the beginning.  
  
Around the time 4:30am a mysterious someone is watching the 8 sleeping souls, "I was to capture that pathetic miko, but since these 4 have showed up, I guess its going to be... her!" exclaimed Narku grabbing Inutasha  
  
He cupped his hand over the young hanyou's mouth before she could scream for help. "Scream and die right now!" whispered Narku in Inutasha's sensitive ears.  
  
She tried everything to get free, but his grasp was too strong. Somehow she managed to get a finger free and yelled, "He... but before she could scream louder Narku hit a pressure point, the last thing that went through her mind was  
  
"Koin!" 


End file.
